bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Update 18
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 18 - Killing spree in 46 Graeae ' 27 August 2013 This update will contain our new Dradis game, three brand new FTL missions and further features and bug fixes. Pilots, Get your gear ready and test your skills in our brand new sector 46 Graeae! You will fight against waves of enemy hordes, trying to supply their factions, transport valuable goods or just patrolling the area. Shoot them into pieces and claim your reward! Cubits, Ammunition and – for the first time – new weapons! Check your holds for those packages: Those map packs called 46 Graeae Alpha, Beta, Gamma packages and contain map parts. Those packages have been converted from your old “Fragmented FTL Coordinates” and are parts of our new mission maps – the new entry point of your FTL missions. Whenever you are docked somewhere you will find the new maps if you click on “Dradis Contact!” “Dradis Contact!” is our new and improved “Triad/Prophecy”, a new game within our game, and the usual way to collect those valuable map parts. Select your targets (up to 6 at a time) and fire those nukes. Your rewards will be displayed in the Reward Log and put directly into your locker! You will see the maps in the top right corner and will be able to change them by clicking on the little arrows. Get enough parts and complete the map to start the mission! Do you like challenges? Well then the new FTL missions are definitely the place to be. Alpha is easy mode, Beta is challenging, Gamma is brutal! Test your skills, fight with bravery and do not do the mistake to solely trust your gear – with this update we implemented a hidden gear score. That means: The better you are equipped the stronger are your enemies! And they are using all their power to run you down and vaporize you! Show your skills, survive the waves and achieve bronze, silver, gold or even platinum rewards. And if you are really lucky you will find one of our new and improved weapons! Here are some of the features: *New Dradis Contact mini-game with valuable rewards *New FTL missions *New Map Packs for the FTL missions *Hidden Gearscore adjusts enemy’s strength to the level of your items *Bold enemies due to better UI, flying a variety of ships *Chance of encountering “The Overlord” *Better rewards *New weapons 'Features *New “Dradis Contact!” mini-game with valuable rewards *New Interdiction Duty Mission *After receiving multiple reports on certain sectors being too dark we made the following sectors a little bit brighter: 21 Tiche, Hatir, Calibaan and 227 Gemino. *Based on the feedback from the community and since it has been long overdue we fixed the “blindspot issue” for the Nidhogg. *We also changed the water cap from daily to weekly to accommodate playing behavior and to give you the chance to trade in 280.000 water units at once. 'Bugfixes' *Fixed the issue where multi-targeting weapons deactivated themselves *Fixed the issue where abilities were not activated after pushing the button *Fixed the issue where it was not possible to call a mining ship on planetoids *Fixed the issue where Titanium or Tylium was lost without any reason *Fixed the issue where in the colonial CIC red walls have been visible Category:Updates